Surprisingly Trustful
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: O que aconteceu depois de Jacob retornar o beijo de Paul.


**Categoria:** **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09**; Slash M/M; Smut; Canon; Missing Scene (1x03 e pre-series); First Time.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Sexo explicito, leves spoilers do começo da trama.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> O que aconteceu depois de Jacob retornar o beijo de Paul.  
><strong>N.A:<strong> A fic é a continuação da cena do epi 1x03 - The Poet's Fire

**Surprisingly Trustful**

Ainda estavam se beijando com vontade e Jacob sentia-se zonzo, sem conseguir pensar, mal percebendo que fora puxado para ficar por cima e agora se arrumava melhor sobre o outro, sentando-se no colo dele. As mãos grandes de Paul deslizavam por toda a suas costas, da nuca até pouco antes de sua bunda, apertando com força por vezes, mais fortes que a mão de qualquer garota com que já estivera.

Por um momento teve uma luz de racionalidade e quis afastar-se, partir o beijo, sair correndo dali, todavia, Paul o puxou de volta, convencendo-o a ficar com os lábios, usando de beijos cada vez mais intensos e profundos, sugando sua língua e fazendo-o gemer, mordiscando seus lábios e o levando a ofegar, agarrou-se de volta a ele em derrota.

Não que estivesse cedendo as vontades e desejos do outro, se não houvesse os seus não o teria beijado de volta e começado tudo aquilo. Colou-se mais ao corpo do outro, o máximo que a posição permitia, enfiando os dedos nos cachos negros de seu amigo, enquanto este usava as duas mãos para tocar suas coxas, cobertas pela calça e uma de cada lado das de Paul. Este deslizava pelo exterior para depois apertar a parte interna, gerando espasmos de prazer que iam direto para o meio de suas pernas. Não precisou de muito mais disso para deixá-lo ainda mais ofegante e, quando Jacob teve as mãos do outro em sua bunda, apertando-a e massageando-a, não pode evitar empurrar os quadris, buscando contato, sentindo-se duro e muito excitado. Deu-se conta de que Paul sentia o mesmo, porque ele retribuiu o gesto, unindo-os como podia naquela posição mais algumas vezes, esfregando os membros ocultos um no outro. Partiram os beijos para gemerem alto na boca do outro, as testas coladas, enquanto aproveitavam as sensações que o que faziam causava.

Foi Paul quem se afastou primeiro, sorrindo de lado ao ver Jacob levar alguns segundos para se equilibrar e ficar ereto, usando o sofá para se apoiar. Devagar deslizou de leve os dedos pelo tronco do outro, traçando um caminho incerto até a barra da camisa, segurando-a como se pedisse permissão. Jacob engoliu em seco, mas logo acenou com a cabeça em concordância e Paul livrou-o das peças incômodas, revelando o peito e abdome pálido.

Lambendo os lábios antes, ele famintamente atacou a pele a sua frente, distribuindo beijos e mordidas não tão leves assim para então dirigir-se a um mamilo, sugando uma vez com força, fazendo Jacob agarrar-se mais a ele, para depois rodear a carne agora durinha com a ponta da língua, prendendo-a entre os dentes e puxando algumas vezes em seguida.

-P-Paul...- ele gemeu sem nem perceber, sua cabeça estava rodando, seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados e, mesmo assim, era tudo tão bom...

Paul sorriu maravilhado para o rosto corado e os olhos nublados e mais escuros do outro. Com beijos trilhou o caminho até o mamilo ao lado, dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento. Quando terminou isso, subiu com mordidas mais intensas até o pescoço de Jacob, parando com a boca em seu ouvido.

-Q-quer... terminar isso... no nosso quarto?- ele disse ofegante naquela voz deliciosa dele, ainda mais rouca pelo desejo.

De todas as chances já oferecidas até agora para ele desistir daquela loucura, sabia que essa era a última. Afastou-se, prendendo a respiração ao encontrar o olhar de Paul. Grande erro, se era difícil resistir aquela voz, aos olhos eram ainda mais e Jacob sabia disso e parte dele estava usando isso como desculpa, querendo enganar-se, acreditando que fazia aquilo tudo por pena, por não querer magoar seu amigo. Talvez ele até o tivesse beijado de volta minutos atrás por essas razões, todavia, depois disso fora ele, fora tudo Jacob e seu desejo e vontade crescente a cada toque apaixonado de Paul, não só os de agora, mas os de todo o tempo que passaram juntos.

Assim sendo, o que ele respondeu foi:

-Sim.- ele não desviou o olhar, mantendo-os fixos no do outro, mostrando que estava decidido, que estava falando sério, que também queria, mesmo que não pudesse dizer com palavras.

De repente, sentiu-se sendo erguido e agarrou-se por instinto a Paul, envolvendo-o com braços e pernas, quando enfim processou o que ocorria, já estavam quase no quarto que fingiam dividir. Ao entrarem, foi depositado com cuidado na cama e o Paul o seguiu, ficando por cima, mas afastado para poder se livrar da própria camisa com pressa, arrebentando alguns botões, para logo cobri-lo com o próprio corpo, unindo os troncos um pouco suados e voltando a beijá-lo profundamente.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo até Jacob sentir-se relaxar, quando nem sabia precisar direito em que momento ficara tenso. Paul soltou seus lábios, sorrindo de lado por Jacob ter tentado acompanhar a boca que tão abruptamente se afastara. Em seguida, teve o pescoço novamente atacado e então o corpo todo de Paul saiu de perto do seu, com ele apoiando-se nos joelhos e cotovelos antes de mostrar suas intenções com tal movimento. Com uma mão ele foi até o cós da calça de Jacob, começando a abri-la, o leve resvalar da mão causando arrepios gostosos pelo corpo pálido.

Arqueou gemendo alto ao sentir a mão de Paul por sobre o tecido fino da cueca, pressionando o volume antes de massageá-lo algumas vezes. Achava que não podia ficar melhor que isso e então estava sendo liberto da calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo, Paul se afastando ainda mais para bem rápido jogar as peças longe e se livrar das que ainda usava. O que aconteceu em seguida, foi, definitivamente ainda melhor.

Voltando a cobrir o outro com seu corpo, porém agora com ambos nus, o contato foi mais intenso, mandando eletricidade por cada ponto de contato. Uniram as bocas em outro beijo intenso, dessa vez mais lento e desajeitado, pois Paul também tomara os dois membros numa mão, alinhando-se para que se tocassem quando movesse os quadris. Jacob logo acompanhou seu ritmo, gemendo ofegante por entre beijos.

-N-não... não assim...- ele disse em seu tom rouco, fazendo Jacob gemer ao parar tudo, ouvindo um som de protesto do outro e afastando-se antes que se perdesse naquilo. Talvez fosse sua única chance e ele queria aproveitar ao máximo, mostrando com cada toque o que e o quanto sentia pelo outro.

Abriu a gaveta da cabeceira ao lado da cama, pegando a camisinha e o tubo de lubrificante colocados ali como parte da farsa deles. Deixou na cama, perto de Jacob e atraindo sua atenção para os objetos.

Jacob pensara antes que ver aquilo talvez fosse assustá-lo e fazê-lo querer recuar. Mesmo depois de sua decisão lá na sala, sabia que Paul respeitaria se ele quisesse parar a qualquer momento. Então olhar para aquilo e o que significava que ia acontecer, não o assustou, pois confiava em Paul mais do que imaginara.

Tudo foi muito rápido em seguida, pois, quando se deu conta, Jacob já tinha um dos dedos do outro dentro de si, abrindo com cuidado, mas decidido , o caminho para algo maior. Enquanto voltava a ser beijado como se a vida deles dependesse disso, teve mais dedos trabalhando dentro de si, um a um assim que relaxava o suficiente para permitir uma nova invasão. Jacob estava gemendo sem nem perceber, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos macios e suados do outro para ter algum tipo de equilíbrio, pois sua sanidade ia lentamente se perdendo, em especial quando Paul achou um ponto fundo dentro de si e começou a brincar com ele, provocando e fazendo-o mover os quadris, pedindo por mais sem nem se dar conta de quão desesperado parecia.

Percebendo isso e já com três dedos bem fundo no outro, Paul afastou-se, já tinha colocado a camisinha quando lubrificara os dedos, portanto tudo que precisou foi posicionar a ambos melhor. Antes de entrar, ainda se prendeu nos olhos de Jacob por alguns segundos, apreciando o tom mais escuro e cheio de desejo. Penetrou-o até o fim de uma vez, porém de forma lenta, lambendo a exclamação de surpresa e as poucas lágrimas que escorreram pela bela face.

Já haviam passado tempo demais juntos e sua amizade era forte o suficiente para Paul saber dizer, sem palavras trocadas, quando era o momento certo para que se movesse e então o fez. Acelerou conforme lhe era permitido, às vezes forçando um pouco para ir mais fundo, adorando quando começou a ouvir os gemidos de prazer tingidos com tons de dor.

Era tudo demais para Jacob, já estava excitado e já fora provocado por tempo demais, então ter aquele ponto delicioso que o fazia ver tudo escuro e cheio de pontos brilhantes pressionado tantas vezes e com tanta força foi demais para ele. Jacob gozou, envolvendo mais o outro em seus braços e provavelmente gritando. Paul ainda deu mais algumas estocadas, todavia ainda estava um pouco longe de chegar lá e hesitou se deveria continuar por um momento.

-N-não..tudo bem...tudo bom...continue...- Jacob forçou-se a falar, sentindo de algum modo o que o outro queria e saindo de seu torpor e prazer para puxar o outro para aquele mar de boas sensações. –AHH! AHH! AHH!- não pode evitar gritar quando o outro retomou o ritmo, pois ainda estava sensível e sofrendo os últimos efeitos de orgasmo, queira gemer o nome do outro, mas tudo o que conseguia agora era enfiar mais as unhas nas costas largas, recebendo um grunhido de volta.

A combinação dos espasmos que deixavam Jacob ainda mais impossível e deliciosamente apertado foi mais que o suficiente e, nem dois minutos depois, Paul estava também gozando, procurando a boca do outro para uma tentativa de beijo.

Minutos depois, Paul estava se deitando ao lado de Jacob na cama, cobrindo-os com um lençol antes de puxá-lo para perto, trocando um último beijo, calmo e delicado dessa vez, antes de ambos adormecerem.

**The end.**


End file.
